Code Geass: Rise of Nothing
by SpiderNinja24
Summary: The Zero Requiem has come to end. Lelouch Vi Britannia is dead and Suzaku lives on as Zero. However the world is not peace as a new threat disrupts Britannia and Japan. The new Purist Faction called Sanguinis Puri wishes to create a world where they rule in the old Britannia way, "Survival of the fittest". A mysterious woman, Lady Ao, fights by they're side.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In a dark stark Victorian era room is a woman in a beautiful red, black and gold ballroom dress that fiddled with her short red hair. In front of the red woman is a chessboard on a black wooden table and a man. The man had striking gold messy short hair. His eyes are warm chestnut brown and his skin is pale like ivory, he wore a pure white coat with a red sash pinned to his collar. They both sat on deep red loveseat opposite of each other. His eyes study the chessboard then he moved a white knight piece. The redheaded woman wore a full-face black mask with gold edges and details. The right eye of the mask had no eyehole but a golden geass symbol and tear drop and dotted lines running down the cheek of the mask and a stylised golden smile. Her bright blue eye flashed.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Abaddon?" She inquired with a smirk.

The man now dubbed Abaddon looked up at the woman sternly. He stared into the woman's eye. Blue and brown locked in a battle of wills.

"Is it the wrong move, Lady Ao?" He inquired sternly. Lady Ao laughed softly; her voice is like chiming bells.

"Is it?" She asked with glee. "What counts as the wrong move? You could lose the most pieces and still win the game due to a 'bad move'. Everything could fall into place without even you knowing, Abaddon dear."

Abaddon smiled at her warmly. Beside Abaddon a man with short cropped purple hair stepped forward. His dark eyes nervously looked to Lady Ao then to the two men in black and white suits with white and gold masks that covered they're entire face. The uniforms were reversed versions of the Knight of Round uniforms and the masks are reminiscent of Zero but held a similar dignified appearance. The three of them together held an intense intimidating aura.

"Is such a risk worth it, Lady Ao?" Abaddon asked as he observed her black pieces. Ao moved her black pawn to another space on the board.

"This is not risk I'm talking about, Abaddon dear. Its fate and coincide." She explained as Abaddon moved his bishop. He looked up at her with mildly confused expression.

"I don't understand. Which is it? Fate or coincide?" He asked puzzled.

"Both, my dear." Lady Ao said picking up her black king. Abaddon raised an eyebrow.

"The king?"

"If the king doesn't move, then his subjects won't follow." She placed the black king next to the white king ending the game. "All hail Britannia."

Lady Ao's eye then turned into a blood red. Her Geass activated. Abaddon smiled like a manic as his eyes too turned red.

"I look forward to working with you Lady Ao." He laughed like a maniac. She smiled and spoke.

"All hail Britannia. All hail Lelouch."

"Oi, Ohgi!" A voice snapped the brown-eyed man out of a daze. The Prime Minster of Japan, Kaname Ohgi stood ridged in office. His friend and former co-worker Shinichiro Tamaki looked at him with a content expression.

"Uh, yes." He stuttered. Ohgi turned to his head to his redheaded friend gathering some finished paperwork.

Tamaki frowned and spoke in a blunt tone. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing you should worry about." He said with a gentle smile. "Doesn't Kallen have a school event on today? Villetta was telling me about it this morning."

"Yeah I was hoping to bring you with me. Come on man!" Tamaki said in a casual tone patting Ohgi on the back.

Ohgi smiled good naturedly before replying. "Sorry but I've got too much work."

"Eh!? Seriously! I mean rumour has it Empress Nunnally and Zero will be there! You have to make an appearance." Tamaki exclaimed.

"The Empress and Zero." Ohgi's gaze hardens at the mention of Zero. His thoughts drifted for a moment.

"But you didn't hear it from me." Tamaki whispered. "Kallen wanted me to tell you but also keep it on the down low. It was a surprise visit."

"If that's the case." Ohgi smiled. "How could I possible say no."

"Prime Minster!" A man barreled into the room with a panicked expression on his face. "There is something you need to see!"

The Ashford academy was alive and bursting with energy as a school event commenced. Students both Britannia born and Japanese pulled the strings of this celebration. Leading the event was the student council Rivalz Cardemonde and Kallen Kozuki.

"Looks like this year School Cat festival is a success!" Kallen chirped with a clipboard in hand and cat ears on her head.

"Maybe not as great as what Milly would have done but I think we did great job!" Rivalz said cheerfully. Rivalz suddenly made an, 'oh' noise and leaned over too Kallen's ear. "How are her highness and her Knight doing?"

Just before Kallen could answer Empress Nunnally in all her glory with the legendary Zero by her side approached the pair. Around the pair were four guards and a crowd of students in awe. Nunnally had an abundance of cat like sweets and objects in her arms.

"Your Highness!" Rivalz exclaimed while bowing to Nunnally. Kallen bowed slightly to with a small frown. Rivalz still had no memory of Nunnally being Lelouch's younger sister. The same went for Milly and all the other students.

"Rivalz, Kallen!" She exclaimed in a soft voice. "Its so good to see you both!"

"Its good to see you too…" Rivalz said taken aback by the informal way she spoke to him. He looked at Zero with mixed emotions. "I won't get tackled by these guys will I?"

"Eh, no it should be fine." Nunnally said shyly. "I'm just so happy to see you. The festival is wonderful."

"So it has." Kallen said smoothly. Her blue eyes flickered to Zero before going back to Nunnally. "Empress Nunnally, I was wondering if I could borrow Zero for a moment. We need sometime to catch up."

The other four guards almost practically recoiled at the suggestion. Zero himself stood still like a statue. Nunnally however raised her hand calmly to almost sooth the guards of her decision.

"Yes you may." She said locking gazes with Kallen.

"But Empress…" Before Zero could intervene on Kallen's request Nunnally spoke up.

"You two go have fun ok. I'll be ok with these four. Just don't be gone for too long." She chirped happily.

"Well… how could I possibly say no?" Zero said with ease.

Kallen and Zero walked together in silence to the top of school. The tension between them is thick and unsettling. As they reached to the top they looked down upon the festivities. Behind them and the school is the massive crater. The aftermath of the devastating FLEIA. Kallen was the first to break the silence.

"I didn't get to tell you this when you freed us but I know its you, Suzaku." She spoke with indifference. Zero said nothing standing still and appearing indifferent.

"I figured it out when you appeared to save us and when you killed Lelouch. And I know that this was just apart of his plan." Kallen said as her body shook with overpowering emotions of despair and anger. "He gathered the world's hatred on to him so once he died the world would be at peace."

A pregnant silence fell over the pair. Zero lifted his hand and leaned on the railing.

"There is no convincing you otherwise, is there?" He said in a flat tone. "Yes the man behind this mask is Suzaku Kurugi."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kallen said coldly.

"Its not really telling if you already know." Suzaku quipped back. "Besides, something tells me that won't say anything about it."

"… You are starting to sound like Lelouch." Kallen said avoiding the statement.

Suzaku suddenly fell silent after that. Kallen had notice the sudden behavior and called out. "Suzaku?"

"Kallen, who is Zero to you? What does Zero mean to you?" Suzaku asked suddenly.

"Who is Zero?" She repeated off guard. "Well… He's… it's a little hard to explain."

Kallen was unable to answer Suzaku's question. She followed his gaze to the young empress. Nunnally was currently occupied by some schoolgirls talking. In amongst the crowd Kallen could see a pregnant Villetta watching over the students. The constant chatter of students and visitors was like a dull roar. The solemn silence between the two however will soon be forgotten. The door behind them slamming open interrupted the lonely duo's moment of silence. Standing in the doorway was a maid.

The young maid had blonde curly shoulder long hair and a pair of sky blue eyes. She had seemed exhausted, as if she had ran a marathon. In her arms is a purple and black box.

"Lord Zero! Please forgive me!" She exclaimed curtsying.

"Miss Carter. What are you doing here?" Suzaku/Zero asked surprised.

"Who is this?" Kallen asked baffled.

"I-I. My name is Isabella Carter. I work for her highness and Lord Zero." Isabella said softly. "Which reminds me."

Isabella hands over the purple and black box to Zero. Inside the box were a few sandwiches, a marble cheesecake and an abundance of cat sweets from the school.

"I made you something for lunch." She exclaimed happily. "I was worried cause you can't eat with your mask on you have to eat alone, which is never fun. Then I thought you would just get some sweets from the festival. But then I realised that you would never buy sweets for yourself and would just concern yourself over her highness. So I bought some for you! Then I thought, 'he is still eating alone, silly Bella'. Then I realised that giving you something I made is still being with you without seeing you without your mask! So you won't be lonely!"

The blonde girl smiled brightly once her rant had ended clearly happy that Zero got the lunch box. Zero on the other hand looked quite flustered at the act of kindness. Kallen on the other hand had a devilish smile as she watched the maid and Zero interact.

"You didn't have to do that Miss Carter." He said softly.

"Of course I have to Milord!" Isabella exclaimed. "I do after all serve you, it's my job! And…"

The young girl then started to blush. Her cheeks looked like they are covered in pink dust.

"I owe you for helping me in the… Store room." She said shyly. Kallen made a small surprised noise. The maid then bowed and left running down the stairs with a spring in her step.

"Store room huh? I guess you picked up Zero's 'way' with women huh?" Kallen teased.

"No! It isn't like that!" Suzaku exclaimed embarrassed.

"The more you deny the more incriminating you look." Kallen enforced.

"Kallen be quiet!" Zero suddenly snapped. Kallen was about to bite back with a hatefully remark but stopped herself when she heard siren like beeping. The noise was slightly muted over the sound of the crowds. The pattern the noise made was like a countdown.

"A… countdown." She exclaimed softly.

An explosion suddenly ripped through the school like wild fire. The people below screamed and flew into a panic. The people started running out of the school grounds and on to the road to escape the fire that blazed.

"Nunnally!" Suzaku exclaimed. He turned briskly only to see a figure in his way. Suzaku and Kallen were stunned to see a man in black and silver attire. On his black high collared cape is the symbol of the Black Knights. His three-pointed mask had a silver visor and a silver geass symbol upon it. This man looked like Zero.

"The Red Knight, Kozuki Kallen and Zero the Miracle." The Zero impersonator said coolly.

"Who are you?" Kallen demanded flashing her hidden purse dagger. Suzaku however was in shock at the sight of this person.

"I am Zero."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That… That is not possible! I am Zero!" Suzaku exclaimed hysterically. _'This can't be real.'_ His thoughts screamed. "Who are you?!"

"Are you the one who did all of this?!" Kallen yelled clutching on to her weapon. Her eyes are blazing with anger. The smell of burning was strong and ghastly.

The silver and blue Zero just stood in silence, staring at the pair. He walked over slowly to them in a calm manner. His shoes clicked against the ground as he slowly lifted his hand, and walked closer and closer to Kallen and Suzaku.

"I am not you're enemy, Kozuki-dono." He said softly placing his white-gloved hand on hers. He lowered her weapon gently, looking into her eyes. The Zero impersonator then turned his attention to the trembling Suzaku, who had every intention to rip off his mask to see who this man was.

"The enemy's Knightmare will be here any moment. If you want these people to make it out alive you need to do what I say and use this." The man said holding a black object with a glowing blue light in the centre.

"And if we don't." Suzaku growled.

"Then Nunnally-sama will die."

Nunnally watched with horror as she saw people screaming and running in terror. _'Why is this happening? Lelouch's death was suppose to stop all this from happening again.'_ She thought as her emotions twisted her heart. _'No… this isn't fair. Brother… what should I do?!'_

"You're Highness!" One of her guards exclaimed. The four of them clamored together attempting to escort her away from the panicked crowds. Amongst the crowd she happen to witness one of the maid's from Britannia being tossed around the crowd like a rag doll. "We need to get you to safety."

She just nodded as reply letting the men guide her chair as she wiped her tears away. "Yes before that… I need you to… call for help to get these people to safety. And I need you to contact Zero." Her voice is shaky as she spoke, unused to giving orders.

"Already on it you're highness." One of the men said.

"What is that truck doing?" Another guard asked to no one in particular.

In front of the Academy's gates a large truck with no markings blocked the entrance. Students screamed at the truck to move out of the way. Some had given up and crawled under the large machine. By the truck Villetta was trying to calm the crowd while she also was being tossed around. The back of the truck suddenly opened.

"No wait…" Nunnally's voice trailed off. A pure white Knightmare with a red wing symbol and a red Upsilon symbol on it, folded its way out of the truck. The white Knightmare had a similar appearance to Lancelot but smaller and slimmer. The sphere scans opened up and took in the surroundings. The Knightmare then turned its gun on the students escaping under the truck. The crowd screamed before running back towards the burning school. "A knightmare…"

"Empress!" One of the Guards picked up Nunnally and carried her behind a candy stall. The other three followed just a step behind them.

"But what about the others?!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry you're Highness. They are on they're way." The blonde guard carrying her, soothed. Next to him the guard on the phone cursed softly.

"Damn it. I can't get Zero." The guard said lowering his phone. "What do we do?"

The stall was suddenly uprooted by the white Knightmare; there was nowhere left to hide. The machine loomed over Nunnally. Her violet eyes were wide open in fear. The blonde guard that carried her held her close in attempt to protect her for whatever came next.

"I found you." A voice said in a sickly sweet voice. The Knightmare's hand reached out to the young girl. "I wonder how sweet you're scream is little girl."

"Protect her highness!" The blonde guard shouted as the three stepped in front of her.

"Get out of the way." The Knightmare spoke before shooting down the guards with perfect precision. The remaining guard tried to shield her from the sight of the bodies. "You're next little girl."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Kallen's now metallic voice screamed from behind the Knightmare. The white Knightmare turned around to see an MR-1 Knightmare with Zero standing on top of it.

"You plan to attack me with that dinosaur. How stupid are you, elevens?" The White Knightmare said with a mirthless laugh.

In spite of what was said Kallen charged forwards towards the beast of the Knightmare. The white Knightmare made no attempt to dodge the older version but grabbed it as made contact. He lifted it up in the air-causing Zero to hang on to the machinery for dear life.

"How pathetic. And you're The GREAT Zero?" He mocked.

"Kallen! You ok?" Zero asked. Kallen replied with 'I'm fine.' Then the mask man turned his attention back to the Knightmare below.

"That Knightmare… if I am not mistaken is quite familiar." Zero said smoothly.

"It should Zero, after all the design is based off that Honorary Britannian's Knightmare. At least that number served his purpose." The white Knightmare laughed arrogantly.

"How dare you…" Kallen trailed off, shaking with anger.

"For copy of the Lancelot, it isn't very fast or as strong." The masked man said with ease. The man within the Knightmare chuckled.

"What difference does it make? A blunt sword may not cut but can still kill a man when used correctly. Besides I'll be able to do what that number never could!" He shouted lifting the Knightmare even higher. "I will kill you, Zero!"

"Maybe, however, you have made a terrible error." Zero said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh? Pray tell, how am I the one who made the mistake, Eleven dog." The Knightmare spat lifting the old Knightmare frame even higher.

"You let us get close." Zero stated before letting go of the MR-1 and landing gracefully on the Lancelot impersonator. Before the Knightmare had the chance to swipe Zero off, Zero placed the black object that was given to him on the head of the Knightmare. He pressed the green button on the side before jumping off.

"Get her to safety!" Zero ordered the remaining guard. The blonde guard nodded and ran off in a different direction to the far end of the school carrying the young Empress in his arms.

"Oh no you-" Before the Knightmare could go after the Empress an intense pulse of green and blue light enveloped the Knightmare. The white Knightmare movements are completely frozen. "What is this… a Gefjun Disturber!"

While the frozen Knightmare was distracted, Kallen took the chance to get out of the older Knightmare. She jumped out of the machine and bounced off the Knightmare and stumbled onto the ground below.

"You will pay for this!" A voice screamed no longer enhanced by the Knightmare.

"How long will that last?" Kallen asked Zero.

"He said it last for two hours. We need to use this time now." Zero replied. He steps forward towards the paralyzed machine. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The Knightmare replied. "I am Uzza, filthy eleven."

"We are not elvens! We are Japanese!" Kallen bite back. "We are no longer numbers."

"Not for long. Red Elven." The voice chuckled.

"Who do you work for, Uzza? What purpose do you serve here?" Zero asked coldly.

"We are the resurrection of the, Purist Faction, the Purebloods of Britannia. We are Sanguinis Puri!" Uzza laughed like a manic. "We will take back what is rightfully ours! And destroy anyone who is unworthy!"

"And you're reason for targeting the Empress?" Zero asked in a monotone voice.

"Nunnally vi Britannia was born from a filthy commoner. Even worse she is a useless crippled girl." He spat. "She is unworthy."

Kallen glared menacingly at the Knightmare. Her body trembled in anger at his words.

"Its not you're place to say such things, terrorist." Zero calmly. His anger was well hidden behind a cool façade.

"Who have no idea what I am capable of numbers." Uzza made a spitting noise before becoming silent. Zero looked over towards the gate to see the truck had been moved aside and an Ambulance parked out the front. He could see a woman running towards them.

"Is everyone ok?" A running Villetta asked. Kallen and Zero nodded and Villetta appeared to be grateful.

"Baroness Villetta Nu… is that you?" Uzza said surprised. Villetta turned to the Knightmare surprised. No one had called her that in a long time.

"You…Traitorous b*tch!" Incredibly loud banging inside of the Knightmare echoed through the school. As if Uzza was thrashing inside the machine with all of his strength.

"Who is this person?" Villetta exclaimed to Kallen and Zero.

"He claims to be apart of the Purist Faction." Kallen explained. Villetta appeared to be taken aback by this and was about to reply when Uzza screamed out.

"WE ARE NOT THE PURIST FACTION! WE ARE STRONGER!" A horrific sound of metal being torn apart from the inside of the Knightmare grated against the ears of everyone around. A hand burst through the chest of the Knightmare, the fingernails were slightly bloodied and damaged. "WE ARE THE SANGUINIS PURI!"

"Impossible…" Kallen said in pure shock. Zero reached for his gun pointed it at the hole in the Knightmare. The masked man noticed something behind the Knightmare but couldn't make out what it was.

The hull of the Knightmare was ripped open from the inside and out came a man with bright ginger hair in white uniform with a red wing symbol upon his uniform. His right eye was a gentle brown while his left a bright red. He had a geass.

"A geass!" Villetta exclaimed. Uzza's eyes were filled with madness as he looked upon the others below like they were prey.

"The Power of Heroes. That is the name of my Geass." Uzza explained. "The Geass gives me the Strength of no other. Now who should I ripe apart first?"

Uzza's mad filled eyes fell upon Zero who had his gun trained upon the man. The maid Isabella watched in terror as everything unfolded. Zero motioned for her to hide and she seemed to understand hiding herself behind the Knightmare.

"I'll start with you, Zero!" He smiled with terrifying glee. Uzza jumped, geass glow bright like a tiny sun. He raced towards Zero reaching out to crush his mask. Kallen looked to them in absolute horror. She wondered for a split moment was she going to see someone close to her die again.

A loud crack suddenly echoed through out the school. A hole appeared in Uzza's temple and he fell to the ground, lifeless. A pool of blood grew larger and larger under the dead body Uzza.

"Look up there!" Isabella exclaimed pointing to the top the school.

The school was covered in a thick blanket of smoke. Everyone looked up to see the silver and blue Zero standing upon the burning building with a gun in hand. His form was barely legible to the eye from the thick smoke. The masked man waved his arm to the right flinging his cape upwards. The smoke was cleared by a burst of air revealing a Knightmare like no other behind the man. The red Knightmare had no humanoid features what so ever but had the appearance of a fox with nine tails. The mechanic tails rose above the school. Everything was silent.

"What kind of Knightmare is that?" Kallen exclaimed.

Water poured from the cannon like tails onto the blazing school below. Clouds of steam and smoke mixed into the air. Zero frantically turned around and climbed into the broken Knightmare. After fiddling with the controls and removing the black device he got the machine to function.

"Kallen, go find Nunnally, I'm going after him." Zero ordered before taking off in the Knightmare.

"Wait! Zero!" Kallen exclaimed only to be too late. The jaw of the Knightmare fox opened creating an entrance and the silver Zero turned to enter it. The white Knightmare reached to the top of the school in two bounds. Zero stopped the Knightmare in front of the Zero lookalike.

"I won't let you escape." Zero exclaimed.

"I apologise. But we cannot talk right now. There are things I must do." The silver Zero said with ease inside the jaw of the Knightmare. "You also can't be here."

"Why should that be the case?" Zero growled preparing for a fight.

"Because I am not the enemy, Sanguinis Puri are. Nunnally-sama is in danger so long they are around." He said with a knowledgeable tone in his voice. "She is not safe without you near her."

A scream suddenly interrupt the moment between the two Zeros. The white Knightmare turned around frantically.

"Nunnally!" Zero screeched recognizing the girl's voice.

The Knightmare's tails had stopped pouring water and pull back behind the Knightmare. The fox Knightmare then detached itself from the school.

"We will talk, just not now." The silver Zero said.

"WAIT!" Zero exclaimed.

"Farewell, Sousofu-sama."

The Knightmare's jaw then closed and leapt into the crater behind the school. The fox Knightmare then projected itself out and ran off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A black-gloved hand played with a black king piece. Lady Ao was sitting alone on a deep purple Victorian armchair. Her form is in complete darkness as her single blue eye stares at the chess piece intensely. The bedroom she is in is dark and brooding almost as if it was in mourning. The curtains are closed letting in no light. The door opened revealing a young man with cropped purple hair.

"Uzza… Ucello? Are you in here?" He asked a little timidly.

"Kokabiel, its rude to go into a lady's room without knocking." Lady Ao said bluntly.

"Onoskelis! Oh I'm sorry." The young man said softly. His expression sunk into sadness.

"Never mind dear, sit." Lady Ao or also Onoskelis motioned him to come closer. Kokabiel walked in timidly and sat on a purple armchair that sat opposite to Lady Ao. Between the two was a chessboard. "Will you play with me?"

"I'm not that good." He said softly. "I barely remember how to play."

"Then I will help you, Kokabiel." She said in a friendly yet dark tone of voice.

"Please… call me Keenan. Having someone call me by a code name is still strange for me." He looked down at his white pawns and picked one up. A mischievous glint appeared in Ao's eye.

"Have you not quite adjusted to being in the Sanguinis Puri?" She asked. Keenan moved his white pawn forward one space.

"Um… no its just. I'm not like the others." He said as Ao moved her own black pawn. "I don't really care about the numbers or Britannian way. I'm here for a different reason."

"So revenge?" Lady Ao asked bluntly. As she spoke Keenan flinched, his fingers brushing up against another pawn. He didn't say anything as he moved the next pawn.

"Who are you avenging, Keenan?" She asked despite the silence. Not getting answers out of the shy boy Lady Ao looked away moving another black pawn. A long sigh seemed to escape her hidden mouth.

"Weren't you looking for that loud friend of yours?" She said in a more annoyed voice.

"Uzza… I have a bad feeling about him. Ever since that tip you gave us about the Empress's location." Keenan explained looking down at his pieces miserably. He moved a pawn forwards. "You're men… they are collecting her now, aren't they."

"Correct, Uzza is with them right now."

Keenan looked up at Lady Ao hysterically. "And you didn't stop him?!"

"He insisted on coming. He wouldn't take no for an answer." She explained. "Uzza even agreed on being a distraction."

"However…" She moved a black Knight across the board eliminating a white pawn. The black-gloved hand gently grasped the pawn lifting it into Keenan's sight. "According to my predictions his survival rate is low. No not low. He is dead."

She dropped the white pawn and it fell to the ground. All Keenan could imagine was his possibly dead friend serving as Lady Ao's pawn. He stared at that white pawn in pure horror.

"How could you?" Keenan asked his voice low and rasped.

"How could I?" Ao questioned. "He would have come anyway if I had said no. I gave him a purpose. He would have died anyway, we all will in the end."

Keenan trembled in both anger and fear of this woman. The woman who sat before him was like a demon creature looking down upon her prey. Using his friend like a plaything, a tool, a pawn. She lifted herself from the chair and glided towards him. Her black-gloved hands softly grabbed his chin. She leaned over to his ear.

"Come with me." Lady Ao whispered. Keenan gasped frightened clutching on to the armchair with all of his strength. "Use that hatred to avenge him. Avenge both of them."

Keenan closed his chestnut brown eyes and nodded. "Onoskelis… who are you?"

Lady Ao pulled back, her one blue eye looked into Keenan's brown. "My name is…"

* * *

 _'_ _Someone is hurting Nunnally.'_

That was the only thought that processed through Suzaku's head after the silver Zero had left. The Japanese boy maneuvered the Knightmare like a puppet on strings. His heart is racing like a wild horse as he looked over to the far side of the school. The Knightmare bounded over to the young Empress. Holding the Empress captive are two men dressed in reverse Knight of Rounds uniforms. Both wore white and gold masks that were reminiscent of Zero's. One of the men was pinning the Blonde guard on the ground while the other held Nunnally in his arms.

Nunnally was crying and screamed at the men to stop hurting the beaten guard. Suzaku had seen red the moment he saw Nunnally's tears.

"Let her go!" Suzaku demanded.

"It seems our stay is not welcomed." Said the man holding Nunnally; his voice was distorted and unrecognisable. The other just seem to nod in agreement while getting off the unconscious guard. There were only slight differences between the two men, the golden patterns on the masks differencing from each other. However other then those tiny details the two men are virtually identical.

"Hush you're Highness, we are not going to hurt you, we are just taking you to a party." The man said softly to Nunnally holding her like a princess. His voice is soft and smooth. The girl seem to become more terrified and pushed against the man's chest struggling.

"If you have time for small talk with the 'Guest' then you can get away." The other man said in a hard and jagged tone of voice. The man reached for something in his pocket and stared directly into Suzaku's mask.

Suzaku practically punch the controls making the Knightmare attempt to grab the man. The reverse Knight dodged the hand and placed a black object onto it. It was the same device the silver Zero had given him. A pulse of blue light surrounded the Knightmare again paralyzing it. Suzaku couldn't careless as he leapt from the open cockpit and ran at full speed at the kidnappers.

"Hmp, and I thought I had anger issues." The man who formerly had the device said. He turns his head to the man holding Nunnally. "Go on a head to the truck, we are done here."

"You're not going anyway." Suzaku screamed reaching out to Nunnally. His hand was slapped away by the other man. Suzaku was then kneed in the stomach and thrown to the ground.

Suzaku watched in pain filtered eyes as Nunnally is taken away screaming for Zero. _'No! I promised I'd protect her! I promised!'_ He reached out only for his hand to be stomped on. He flinched restraining a scream. One foot is on his hand while the other pressed into his back pinning him down like the guard.

"The man of miracles huh?" The white masked man questioned twisting his foot. Suzaku gasped in pain feeling the inside of his hand twist. The man chuckled standing over Zero. "What a load of-"

A loud crack was the only sound that came next. The fist of a furious red headed girl slammed into the man's face. The white masked man was thrown off Zero completely taken aback by the surprise attack. The force of the punch had cracked the golden visor on his mask. Shards of the mirror like visor fell apart uncovering one green eye.

"Crazy b*tch." He growled holding his injured face.

Kallen's blue eyes burned with fury. Her right hand was covered in cuts from the punch. However she did not seem to care as she stood over Zero protectively.

"Stay away from him." Kallen growled. Blue eyes and green were locked into place.

"Hmp, fine, I'm bored of him anyway." The man sighed as his green eye closed. "My ride is here too, see you, b*tch."

As he said that the truck from the front of the school drove between the man and Kallen. The window of the tinted truck slowly descended revealing the other man at the wheel.

"An invitation from our Lady." The other masked man said throwing two cards out of the window. "You want her highness back you will compile."

The more violent masked man hang off the side of the truck as it turned and drove out the school. Leaving behind two black cards, a furious Kallen and a bruised and heartbroken Zero.

* * *

In small dark space of a Cockpit of sorts two men sat in silence. In the pilot seat is a man with red hair wearing a maroon skintight suit. An orange visor covered the man's eyes like a pair of sunglasses. Blue hologram screens surrounded him acting as the only light source in the dark room. Towards the front of the irregular shaped cockpit the silver Zero sat cross-legged. In the masked man's hands is a newspaper.

"What's with that gloomy look?" The pilot asked in an upbeat voice. "You look like someone kicked a box of kittens."

"Eh? Really?" The silver Zero said tilting his head.

"You can't hide anything from me, Nana." He said while maneuvering the black controls surrounding him. "What's bothering you?"

"…I just feel bad about leaving Sousofu-sama." The silver Zero admitted with his shoulders sinking.

"Ah, the trials of the golden hearted!" The pilot said in a dramatic voice. The masked man seemed slightly annoyed at the behavoiur and threw the newspaper at the pilot.

"I'm serious." He exclaimed. "You should have heard him when her Highness screamed. He sounded so scared."

The pilot had picked up the newspaper and looked at the heading. 'World Leaders Kidnapped! Mass hysteria!' at the corner of the paper was the date, tomorrow.

"But it's like you said, we can't change time, number one rule. Even if we wanted to." The pilot said throwing the newspaper back at the silver Zero. "Not if we want everything to go to plan."

The Zero caught the paper and sighed. "You're right. If we want a chance to arrest her then we need to do this."

"Of course I'm right!" The pilot exclaimed cheekily. "Speaking of me being amazing we have arrived at our destination. Hold on for the landing."

"You mean crash landing." Silver Zero said smugly while standing up holding the side of the cockpit.

"A crash landing is still a landing, Mr Perfect." The pilot shot back as the Knightmare descended. "So what was he like, Zero?"

"Can't say…" He admitted. "We were only together for short time. And didn't seem happy to see me too."

The blue hologram screens flickered off leaving only one soft blue light left to illuminate the cockpit.

"Come on man. Give me something!" He exclaimed get up off his chair and walking towards the Silver Zero. The end of the cockpit opened up to the outside world, the opening of the cockpit being the jaw of fox Knightmare. "This is after all THE Zero!"

The pair was greeted to the sight of people and Knightmares currently busy. The silver Zero looked towards the broken remains of the Order. The large stone with a Geass symbol had his attention.

"Well… If I'd to say he was…" He trailed off, his thoughts drifted to desperate Suzaku. The silver Zero's shoulders sank a little. "Young… he's so young."

 **A/N:** **This was a long time coming. This chapter is actually half of the original I had in mind but I thought I should get out of the way and work on the next half more.**


End file.
